Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Kurzrezension: „Glaubenskrise“ von Timothy Zahn
__INDEX__ Glaubenskrise (engl. Crisis of Faith) ist eine ca. achtzig Seiten lange Novelle von Timothy Zahn, die 2011 in der Jubiläumsaufgabe von Erben des Imperiums veröffentlicht wurde. Die Rezension(en) zur Thrawn-Trilogie werden in der nächsten Zeit folgen; da Glaubenskrise aber ziemlich abgekoppelt von der Handlung dieses Buches ist, habe ich mich entschlossen, sie einzeln zu rezensieren. Glaubenskrise ist im Jahr 8 NSY und somit gut ein Jahr vor Erben des Imperiums auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Quethold angesiedelt. Da sich die Novelle um relativ wenige, neu eingeführte Protagonisten dreht, macht es Sinn, diese der Reihe nach vorzustellen: Zum einen wäre da Nuso Esva - der große Gegenspieler Thrawns zu der Zeit. Die beiden haben sich ein erbittertes Schlachten-Duell am Rande des ehemaligen Imperiums geliefert und dabei eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen, wobei Thrawn sehr darauf bedacht war, die Schuld an dem Leid Esva in die Schuhe zu schieben. Esvas Krieger, die „Auserwählten“ (Mitglied einer unbekannten, humanoiden Spezies wie er selbst auch), wurden von Thrawn jedoch mehr und mehr zurückgedrängt, weswegen sich ihr Anführer gezwungen sieht, zu Beginn der Geschichte die Königin Quetholds um Unterstützung zu bitten. Zu Großadmiral Thrawn selbst will ich eigentlich gar nicht so viel sagen: er ist das taktische Genie schlechthin und seinen Gegnern immer einen Schritt voraus - oder einen Schritt hinterher, falls ihm das dabei hilft, die Schlacht zu gewinnen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist er noch Anführer des Imperiums der Hand und die Vernichtung der Neuen Republik bloß ein weit entferntes Ziel für die Zukunft. Als die Sturmkrieger mit ihrer Expansion begannen, war nur Thrawn dazu in der Lage, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten und da sich Esva als würdiger Herausforderer erwies, schien es so, als wenn der Chiss es sich zu seiner persönlichen Vendetta gemacht hätte, den verhassten Widersacher zu besiegen. Der Beginn der Novelle irritiert ein wenig, da man den Quesoth Trevik fünf Seiten lange dabei begleitet, wie er seiner Königin auf Quethold dient und ihre Trinkschale halten darf. So paradox es jedoch klingen mag: dieser Insektoide wird sich später im Verlauf der Geschichte noch als wichtig erweisen, da er vor einen moralischen Gewissenskonflikt gestellt wird. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner abgöttischen Verehrung der Königin und seiner Abscheu ihrem Handeln gegenüber wird dieser unwichtige naive Junge der Auslöser für einige Ereignisse und erfährt, dass es nicht so leicht ist, „das Richtige zu tun“. Eine andere zuerst unscheinbare Figur ist Lhagva, ein imperialer Sturmtruppler der Stromma-Spezies. Diese waren einst Gegner der Quesoth, nach einem verlustreichen Kampf dann aber Verbündete, bis die Königin sich auf Drängen Esvas hin dazu entschieden hatte, die Allianz aufzulösen. Während der Stromma-Abgeordnete Nyama Thrawns waghalsigem Plan, die Quesoth von Esva zu befreien, nicht vertraut und all seine Soldaten aus Thrawns Streitkräften entlassen lässt, ist es Lhagva wichtiger, den Unterdrückten zu helfen und er überredet seinen Vorgesetzten Sanjin dazu, ihn mitkämpfen zu lassen. Das erweist sich im Nachhinein natürlich als unumgänglich für die Handlung, da Lhagva der Einzige ist, der die seltsame Sprache versteht, mit der die Königin Befehle an ihre Soldaten gibt. Kurzum: die Handlung besteht aus der Offensive Thrawns gegen die abgeschirmte Stadt der Quesoth, in der sich Esva regelrecht verbunkert hat. Man kann es sich wie eine The Clone Wars-Episode vorstellen: die Schlacht wird immer wieder aus anderen Perspektiven beleuchtet und fügt sich schließlich zu einem großen Ganzen. Wer gewinnt, ist von Anfang an klar, aber trotzdem ist es eine recht kurzweilige Novelle, wobei mir persönlich die eigentlichen Kampfhandlungen im letzten Drittel des Buches zu komplex und verwirrend geschildert waren. Eine nette Verbindung zu Zahns berühmter Trilogie ist das Ende: Thrawn entschließt sich nach der Schlacht dazu, seinen Kontaktmann Gilad Pellaeon zu kontaktieren und seine Kampagne gegen die Neue Republik vorzubereiten, nun da er alle Ablenkungen eliminiert hat. Das Genie Thrawns wird Szene für Szene deutlicher und natürlich schenkt er seinem Gegenspieler auf geniale Art und Weise ein angemessenes Ende. Ein paar imperiale Kommandanten, die in anderen EU-Werken noch wichtig werden, haben erwähnenswerte Auftritte, wie zum Beispiel Soontir Fel. Alles in allem eine lesenswerte Novelle, die sich für zwischendrin sehr gut eignet, aufgrund ihrer Begrenztheit jedoch keinen allzu großen Spannungsbogen aufbauen konnte. Obwohl es kaum Verbindungen zu Erben des Imperiums gibt, empfiehlt es sich, dieses, wie durch die Druckform vorgegeben, zuerst zu lesen, um in der Novelle gewisse Parallelen, was Thrawns Charakter angeht, nachvollziehen zu können. Es ist jedoch ein würdiges Bonusmaterial in einer tollen Jubiläumsausgabe, doch dazu in meiner nächsten Rezension mehr. (Vielen Dank an den Verlag für die Bereitstellung des Rezensionsexemplars!) Kategorie:Rezensionen